Old Animal Jam Fanfics
by PrincessPandaFanfic
Summary: A collection of old one-shots I wrote as a kid. (READ INTRODUCTION FOR MORE)
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

This is a collection of old Animal Jam fanfics I wrote back all in June 2013, when I was just a kid and an obsessive fan of Animal Jam, 2 years before I got into Sonic the Hedgehog. After laying dormant in my computer files for 6 years, I've finally decided to publish them online for the world to see. (I think I did submit one to an Animal Jam blog and it got published there, but that's not much.)

They're all short one-shots, mostly myths and legends for the Jamaa lore, some day-in-life tales, and I have to warn that because I was an inexperienced kid, they can be very cringeworthy! I have a hard time reading them because of that. Please note while I did format the documents to be site-friendly, I left the body text in their original format, so you may have to read blocks of text and encounter some spelling/grammar errors. I also added some Author's Notes to accompany a few of the one-shots.

Please take your time to read them, and maybe laugh at them. Review them if you want. If you want better writing from me, check out my Sonic fanfics, such as The Hedgehog of the Streets.)

(The wolf in the cover image is an emblem of my wolf avatar in Animal Jam, Mythical Coolwolf. She served as the basis for my persona, Mythical the Wolf.)


	2. How Giraffes Came to Jamaa

**HOW GIRAFFES CAME TO JAMAA (AKA Or how the Alphas busted the drought)**

Long ago, Gira the giraffe god lived in the heavens. She had a long neck and 4 hooves. She always pounced on clouds to make the rain fall down. Liza believed that she can bring life-giving rain so jammers can have good crops. When Gira was born, she floated on the clouds as Mira said, "You are the god of rain. You can bust the drought and bring good crops." One day, the clouds would not budge to rain. Gira, Mira, Zios, the Alphas, and all of the jammers were worried. Will the bunnies and koalas starve to death without any carrots, lettuce, and gum tree leaves? The drought would come and Jamaa would be a desert. Peck discovered that the phantoms sucked up all of the water. Then Graham, Sir Gilbert, Greely, and Cosmo had a plan. All of the Alphas could put Gira's salts and the clouds would have water. Gira then dropped blocks of magic salt and they splashed into the ocean. It did not work. It only gave more water to the ocean. Then Peck had an idea. Liza filled each homemade bucket made of wood with water, Greely blew up the balloons, Graham tied the buckets, and Cosmo finally let the balloons go up. Gira saw couple of balloons holding the buckets and then she grew into excitement! She got the buckets and then she poured them onto the clouds. The clouds started the rain. The Alphas and all of the jammers cheered. The bunnies and koalas can see their crops grow into big plants ready to be eaten. Every jammer can feel a drop of rain plop on their cheeks. They were so happy that they cried with delight. But, that's not the end. One night, while Gira was sleeping, Mira came and said in a soft voice, "You can help it. Soon, you are going to be the first giraffe in Jamaa." Then she disappeared leaving the veil of moon light behind. Next month, Mira gave a moonlight force and the force grabbed Gira and placed her on the ground. Baby giraffes came out of Gira. Then that's the end!


	3. How the Phantoms Were Born

**How the phantoms were born and how the Alphas came**

_(Author's Note: This was my retelling of the Animal Jam origin story, in its 2013 state.)_

Long ago, Jamaa was at peace. But one day, Mira was heartbroken when she realized that her partner, Zios, was gone. She cried and her tears mixed with the Earth, developing into phantoms. The jammers were terrified to death when they saw millions of phantoms. They thought it was their end of their lives! The Alphas that were seeking their fortunes heard screams and yelps echo through the woods. The Alphas knew what to do. They burst into every jammer's eye crushing phantoms to death. Then they saw one phantom still alive. Then they jumped and busted the phantom monster. Then every jammer saw the Alphas. Liza introduced to each jammer the Alphas. Then it was the jammer's one big HOPE.

**Epilogue**

Liza stayed in Jamaa comforting the jammers and protecting the land while the other Alphas tracked for phantoms. After years passed, the Alphas finally come to Jamaa and it was a team of HOPE.


	4. How Peck Became an Alpha

**How Peck became an Alpha**

In the forests of North America, winter was over. Birds are coming back. Babies are being born. Snow melted. In the dark, damp hole, lived a bunny family. The mother had 5 babies. They were drowsy and helpless. For weeks, they stayed with their mother drinking milk while their father go get cherries and nuts for lunch. After 2 months, their fur grew and started to explore. The only active one was Peck. She leaped out of her mother's arms and then hopped all over the hole. She was different from her brothers and sisters because her fur was pink and she smelled like sweet cherries. Her brothers and sisters had brown fur and smelled like oak tree bark. The bunny children stayed in their hole while their parents go hunt for food. Peck loved the whistles, chirps, and songs of the birds, so she mimicked them. She also loved the colors of nature. When she and her siblings went with her parents, she could hear and see more wonders. At night, her parents would sing songs and Peck mimicked them. On her 5th birthday, she got ribbons, bells, ear coverings, paint made out of rock, and a microphone! She loved them! 1 week later, she begged her parents to leave her home. Her parents loved her so they let her go. Peck survived blizzards, tornados, and thunderstorms. In her tent, she painted and sang her wonders of the nature. Every day, she would go out and memorize the nature while she looked for food. One night, she heard a sound. She took her jar filled with fireflies and then she saw Liza. "Mira told me to look for you," said Liza. "She wants an Alpha full with talent." So Peck packed her stuff and went into the carriage. When she got into the carriage, she pitched her tent and went to sleep. The next day, Liza taught Pack about Mira and Zios. Then, that's how Peck became an Alpha!


	5. The Legend of the Sun Bunny

**The legend of the sun bunny and the moon wolf**

Long ago, there lived 2 sky gods named the Sun Bunny and the Moon Wolf. Mira made them when she fell in fond with the bunnies and wolves. Peck and Greely believed that they gave the whole world hope. In the daytime, the Sun Bunny shined the world with delight. In the nighttime, the Moon Wolf cleared the fear with moonlight. But one day, the phantoms from Mira's tears put a spell on the Moon Wolf. Then the wolves discovered what was happening. The Moon Wolf turned evil. It darkened the whole night and made fear. All of the wolves prayed for Mira to stop the horror. The Sun Bunny kept bringing light and making hope. That angered the Moon Wolf so it started war. The Sun Bunny threw its veil of sunlight burning the Moon Wolf and the Moon Wolf threw its storm of darkness. Mira covered her veil of moonlight trying to daydream about peace. In dawn, the Sun Bunny won and the Moon Wolf was burned into ashes. But at evening, the Moon Wolf suffocated the Sun Bunny. Then it goes on and on. Liza believed that's how light days and dark nights were made.


	6. How the Bunny Saved the World

**How the bunny saved the world**

There lived a brave bunny named Eric. He loved Mira and share his gems with poor jammers. Mira called him, "The first Peck". Eric had so many girlfriends that he didn't know who will he marry. Mira told him that she'll pick a girl for him to marry. Mira picked Elizabeth and then Eric and Elizabeth got married. But Elizabeth has a secret curse. When Eric married her, something happened. A big thunderstorm covered the whole world. Lightings and raindrops plopped down into the wedding tent. The groom and bride dashed to a tree. The flower girl and page boy started crying. The wedding cake was ruined. Everybody ran home. Eric let go off Elizabeth's hands and dashed to the mountain. On the top of the mountain, there was the idol of sunlight. When he picked up the golden idol, a big twister swirled around him. Mira was worried about the world turning into a death toll. As Eric's tuxedo lifted him up, he leaped off the mountain and showed the idol to Elizabeth with her wedding dress flying off. Then when she held the idol up high, the storm stopped. Everybody was happy. Then Eric and Elizabeth got married. That's the end of the story.

**Epilogue**

Eric and Elizabeth did not live forever. They died of diabetes in a forest. Mira named the forest where they died Sapriea Forest which means _where they died_.


	7. How Nonmembers Get Pets

**How nonmembers get pets**

_(Author's Note: My retelling of the June 2013 update that allowed non-members to buy pet hamsters.)  
_

For many years, nonmembers have a raining cloud on the top of their heads. They wanted pets, but members can only get them. Every dark nonmember saw shining members in their eyes. Then one day, when nonmembers opened the newspaper, it says that hamsters is now for all jammers. The shining light shined into their eyes making them shining and poof, went the raincloud. All of the nonmembers dashed to the pet store. All of the members were spinning through a storm of nonmembers. Each nonmember got a pet hamster. Even they can't use the pet stop and wash, they're still happy. Now it's a dream come TRUE.


	8. Jamaa Poems

**Jamaa Poems**

_(Author's Note: This is not a one-shot with any prose and story, instead a series of poems I wrote about the animals of Jamaa. I think it was because my father ordered me to type some poems as typing practice.)_

**Jump, jump on the bridge (A rhyme)  
**Jump, jump on the bridge!  
Fast as a racing fridge!  
Jump, jump like a bunny!  
Fun like a bunny so funny!  
Jump, jump when the eagles fly!  
So fun and you can try!  
Jump, jump and have some fun!  
You will never know what you get when you are done!

**Howl (An actinic)  
**_(Author's Note: It's supposed to be "acrostic".)  
_Howl like a moon!  
Ow, went your ears!  
Wow, an amazing howl!  
Look like an amazing howl!

**April fool's day! (An haiku)  
**We laugh and play wild!  
It's like an amazing day!  
Jokes and pranks are fun!


	9. How Amelia Died and What Happened

**How Amelia died and what happened**

_(Author's Note: This is meant to be a sequel to my non-digital story on the origin of foxes in Jamaa. Digger was the first fox, and he ended up going to the moon.)  
_

After Digger gone home to the moon, Amelia took Digger's place for many years. She loved going to the cliff and singing a song to the moon. It went like this:

Moon, you're very sweet.

Digger is your friend…

One day while Amelia was going to the cliff, she got shocked by the phantoms and was killed. The phantoms went back to their underground chamber leaving Amelia on the ground with scars. Mira was so grief stricken so she sacrificed the body of Amelia and took her spirit out. So that's why jammers sacrifice dead jammers so they have power to live forever. Amelia the spirit saw Digger on the moon and they were happy again. In the dark woods, Amelia's children were crying for their mother. The fox kits have to be orphans and walk in the forest alone without their mother. Mira guided them to safety. The next day, it didn't rain. The clouds stayed and stayed. The jammers and Alphas were again worried about the drought. Then the Alphas floated the balloons with buckets of water to the sky. Mira tried to fill the clouds with water. But it never did. The Alphas almost gave up and then Mira put them on a quest. They went on a long journey. "Maybe the phantoms stole them," said Peck. She was right, the phantoms stole them! The Alphas checked the phantom's chambers. The phantoms weren't there. The Alphas kept looking for the phantoms. No phantoms. "Let's go home," said Graham sadly. Then Greely had an idea. The skies could be where the phantoms are. The Alphas climbed the mountain of wonder and the golden cloud boarded them on. The golden cloud acts like a bus. Liza looked through the sky. Then she heard a sound of electric bolts. The golden cloud took them where Liza heard the sound. The Alphas saw the phantoms having a party and playing with the rainwater in the cloud ring of hope. The Alphas jumped in and kicked all of the phantoms back to the chamber. Peck skydived to the chamber and locked the chamber. The sunlight took Peck to where the Alphas are. The Alphas carried bottles of water and loaded them on the carriage. The Alphas slid down the sun's rays to home. Mira was happy to see them back. She poured the rainwater on the clouds. It rained. The jammers were happy! Hooray! Jamaa was saved!


	10. Greely's Grubs

**Greely's grubs**

_(Author's Note: Yes, this was the story that I submitted. What's embarrassing was that this was a plagiarism of someone else's story, so I have to credit for that. I have to admit that Greely's out of character here.)  
_

Greely is an entomologist only on Buggy Day when his other days is a warrior. Here is a story about his secret discoveries on bugs and his lab hidden in the Chamber of Knowledge.

**Chapter 1**

It was Buggy Day in Jamaa. Everybody is celebrating the bugs. Greely was looking at the ants in Appondale. "Stop you ant licker!" scolded Peck, Greely's partner. "I'm not licking the ants," said Greely. "I'm observing them." Then he saw a black widow spider on him. "Shoo!" he shouted as he got into the mud. Peck laughed and Greely stood there looking mad. He crawled out of the mud and went to Crystal Sands to clean his fur. Liza was basking on the sand. "Hi, Greely," she said. "Why you're not fighting the phantoms?" "I'm observing bugs," Greely said as he dashed to Lost Temple of Zios.

**Chapter 2**

Greely saw different kinds of bugs. Ladybugs, praying mantises, dragonflies, and all of the bugs he knew. He quickly wrote them in his journal and collected them in jars. When he got into his hut, he stuffed the jars into the box with holes. When Cosmo came to his room, he said, "What is inside?" "It's a secret," said Greely. Then a sound of crying interrupted them. The crying came from Captain Melvile, Sir Gilbert's son. Greely went to his room and took his bugs out. Then he came up with a great idea.

**Chapter 3**

Greely built his lab in the Chamber of Knowledge. He placed all of his bugs on the counter. Then he hired Peck to make the models of bugs. Greely studied bugs in his own lab. Then Liza came to Greely's lab. She saw bugs everywhere. It was like Graham's lab. When a bunny came to Greely's lab, the giant bugs scared her to death. Greely was a great entomologist and a warrior too!


	11. Captain Melville Saves the Day

**Captain Melville saves the day!**

_Captain Melville is Sir Gilbert's son and he runs his own smoothie hut. This is a tale about the fruit problem in the land and how he solved the problem. (Author's Note: I took someone else's theory about Captain Melville being Sir Gilbert's son.)  
_

It was a sunny day in Captain Melville's Smoothie Hut. Everybody has a slurp of Captain Melville's fresh smoothies. The Animal Jammers (A most popular band) played the lively music that made the hut sound like paradise. Melville's dad was proud of his son for giving thirsty people drinks. One day, Melville went to harvest the fruit, but the fruit was all rotten. Rotten fruit gives out bad juice! The people don't like smoothies with bad juice! Melville had no seeds left to plant fresh fruit. Well, he didn't buy seeds from Jam Mart. He get them from fruits in Jamaa. Melville was worried. Would he have to shut down his smoothie hut? He didn't want to! He cried and ran up to his father. Sir Gilbert called the Alphas and then the Alphas came down to see what's the matter. "Here are fresh bananas for your smoothies," said Graham handing bananas to Melville. Liza went to Jam Mart to buy seeds. Peck scooped out the rotten fruit in the land. Melville then planted the seeds and they grew into fresh fruit! "Thanks for helping me!" said Melville. He hugged Liza. Melville then harvested the fruit and blended them into smoothies. Everybody ran to the hut to get Melville's smoothies. Captain Melville's business is SAVED.


	12. How Jamaa was Made

**How Jamaa was made**

_(Author's Note: My expansion on the Animal Jam origin story, the part about Mira creating Jamaa)_

Long ago, Mira was flying through the forests looking how peacefully the world was. Then she stopped at the land that was covered with all of the nature through the world, but not used yet. So she got to work. She went to a place where snow and blizzards howled through the wind and never stopped. She putted a tent made of animal skins and filled it with cozy warm stuff. She called the snowy place, Mt. Shiver. She went to a place where it was warm and had green grass that never stop growing. She made the hollow tree filled with pets. She named the African place, Apondale. Mira passed by every place. The center of the land where it was rocky and had vines was Jamaa Township, the place where tall trees grow to the sky was Sapriea Forest, the place where it was also covered with vines and rocky was Temple of Zios to honor Zios, the place that was hot dry was Coral Canyons, and the place that was always sunny and had a beach was Crystal Sands. Then the ocean where it lays: the ocean with coral reefs was Crystal Reef, the ocean with lots of ocean life was Bahari bay, the ocean that was deep was Kani Cove, and the deepest ocean of all was Deep Blue. Then Mira brought the animals there and then she was surprised that the animals could talk! There could be a mysterious magical spirit that lived in the land! Then Mira named the land, JAMAA.

**Epilogue**

After Zios was gone, Mira renamed Temple of Zios to Lost Temple of Zios. There is one mystery about Mira. In Jamaaily Days 2011, AJHQ says that Mira was giving gifts. Could Mira be still alive? Nobody knows…


	13. How Liza Became an Alpha

**How Jamaa was made**

_(Author's Note: My expansion on the Animal Jam origin story, the part about Mira creating Jamaa)_

Long ago, Mira was flying through the forests looking how peacefully the world was. Then she stopped at the land that was covered with all of the nature through the world, but not used yet. So she got to work. She went to a place where snow and blizzards howled through the wind and never stopped. She putted a tent made of animal skins and filled it with cozy warm stuff. She called the snowy place, Mt. Shiver. She went to a place where it was warm and had green grass that never stop growing. She made the hollow tree filled with pets. She named the African place, Apondale. Mira passed by every place. The center of the land where it was rocky and had vines was Jamaa Township, the place where tall trees grow to the sky was Sapriea Forest, the place where it was also covered with vines and rocky was Temple of Zios to honor Zios, the place that was hot dry was Coral Canyons, and the place that was always sunny and had a beach was Crystal Sands. Then the ocean where it lays: the ocean with coral reefs was Crystal Reef, the ocean with lots of ocean life was Bahari bay, the ocean that was deep was Kani Cove, and the deepest ocean of all was Deep Blue. Then Mira brought the animals there and then she was surprised that the animals could talk! There could be a mysterious magical spirit that lived in the land! Then Mira named the land, JAMAA.

**Epilogue**

After Zios was gone, Mira renamed Temple of Zios to Lost Temple of Zios. There is one mystery about Mira. In Jamaaily Days 2011, AJHQ says that Mira was giving gifts. Could Mira be still alive? Nobody knows…


	14. How Cosmo Became an Alpha

**How Cosmo became an Alpha**

In Australia, there lived a koala named Cosmo that lived all alone in a forest. He had no friends and no family. When he was a baby, he fell off his mother's back and never saw her again. The kangaroos, birds, and the other koalas say that he is too clumsy. Cosmo felt sad as he slept and ate. He lived in a hole in a gum tree. Cosmo slept in a grass woven blanket and played with toys made out of sticks. Sorry that the toys aren't real. Cosmo ate gum tree leaves and sprayed them with special chemicals that wipe out the toxic. For dessert, he had sliced fruit with yummy leaves inside. One night, he heard a whoosh. Cosmo took his leaf with light and saw Liza. Liza took his claws and went to the carriage. "I'm Liza," said Liza. She taught Cosmo about Jamaasin. That's how Cosmo became an Alpha.


	15. A Kangaroo Mystery

**A kangaroo mystery**

_(Author's Note: My retelling of the kangaroo making an unannounced appearance in the game, though only available through a gift card exclusive to Australia.)  
_

Jammers were playing games and having fun. Then one day, everybody got stared by a strange creature. A creature nobody has seen before. It was a kangaroo! Everybody said, "Ooooh!" The kangaroo was proud of herself. Then everybody said, "Where did you get that animal?" "I don't know," said the kangaroo. "I got it randomly." Everybody scurried around crying about kangaroos. The kangaroo dashed away out of sight. All of the koalas followed the kangaroo. When they got to the kangaroo's den, the kangaroo changed into a fox. The koalas ran away. Liza then reported the mystery. She didn't know how she got it! It was a big mystery.


	16. How Gems Came to Jamaa

**How gems came to Jamaa**

Long ago, there was no money. There were shops. But jammers didn't have any money. They only traded homemade items with shops. It was very hard to trade items. The shops may disagree with the item. So the Alphas held a meeting. "What item can be mon-?" said Liza. "Leaves!" interrupted Cosmo. "Na, they can be mistaken as food," said Peck. "What about sea shells?" "I have a better idea!" said Greely. "What about bones?" "TOO BORING!" snapped Sir Gilbert. "Stones are the better!" "ENOUGH!" yelled Liza. "These are not good ideas! We need something that is very precious but not too exotic!" "Liza is right!" volunteered Mira. "What about gems Graham minted?" Everybody nodded. "But how can jammers earn it?" said Liza. "They can complete epic quests and play fun games," said Cosmo. "That sounds like fun!" Graham piled all of the gems that he minted. "Liza," said Peck. "You can reward new jammers gems when they are done with the training." All of the Alphas went to work. Graham minted the gems. Greely built games and putted gems in them. Liza gave all of the jammers some gems. Peck worked on the quests. That's how gems came!


	17. Graham's Gems

**Graham's gems**

_(Author's Note: I think this is supposed to be a prequel to "How Gems Came to Jamaa" as an explanation to how Graham got all those gems.)  
_

Graham the monkey Alpha loved the nature of jewelry. He loved how they sparkled and glow in the sunlight. One day, Cosmo told about a mountain called The Gleaming Mountain. In its cave, it had precious jewelry. "Where is it?" said Peck. "It's in northern Canada where the wind howled in the coldness," said Cosmo. The next day, the Alphas packed up to start their journey. "Here are blankets and fur to keep us warm in the coldness!" said Liza as she got out blankets and hides of fur. "Also hot pepper and plenty of food to keep us warm!" said Greely as he got out pepper and snacks. Graham got out shovels and lanterns. Once the Alphas were ready, they boarded into Cosmo's plane and flew out of Jamaa. It was so long that Sir Gilbert slept, Liza was bored of flying the airplane, Peck ate some snacks, and the other Alphas slept in their blankets. Once they reached the place, they got out and entered the cave of The Gleaming Mountain. The Alphas ate hot pepper and dug. Then they flew back to Jamaa with all of the jewelry they dug out. Graham went to his hut and minted the jewelry into gems. Graham showed the Alphas his gems. Peck made birthstones and Greely made diamonds. See? Jewelry can turn into something precious!


End file.
